


Apple, An

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Another take on ITSOTG





	Apple, An

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

An Apple

I was watching my video of ITSOTG (yes, i'm addicted, i need help) and i noticed  
that in the first few scenes, they show Cj being checked out. They tell her it's  
not  
that bad but to lay down somewhere..another thing. Cj finds Sam somewhere else,  
but didn't  
he push her down? That would mean Cj would have to be knocked out or just have  
laid there  
with nothing to do while Sam got up and walked somewhere else....interesting.  
Here's  
what i thought.

All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, no profit is being made.

~~~~~~~~~~  
"GUN!"

In those 10 chaotic seconds, people ran, screamed, and searched desperately  
for their loved ones. 9.2 seconds was what it took the agents to shoot down  
the shooters.

\------

"Get down!"

An agent pulled at Cj's blouse as she stood there in the line of fire.  
Sam ran and shoved her down before the agent did.

He huddled closer to the police car as bullets flew in the air. Suddenly,  
the silence became deafening.

Sam stood to his feet, grabbed the necklace he saw by his feet, and walked away  
to see how everyone else was doing.  
\-------

"toby?"

Sam made his paces closer and faster.

"Sam."

Toby stood from his hideaway from under some fallen barricades and rushed  
to his deputy.

they were both about to hug, when they thought better.

"Uh, yeah. Are you ok?"

People continued their yells, and they were forced to shout.

"Yeah! How bout you?"

"I'm fine after being trambled on."

"good. you go get Josh, and i'll find Cj."

"Ok."

Sam already knew where Cj was.  
\-------

"cj?"

Sam passed the car and saw her folder there, but no Cj.

*that means she got up and is probably as ticked as hell.*

He scanned the area, it wasn't too hard to find a 6 foot tall woman in a crowd  
of people around 5 feet.

She wasn't found.

"cj?"

\------

"..ok Cj, i think you're nmore shaken than anything else. you won't need  
stiches,  
but i would get it checked out and lay down."

"Is the President dead?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," the medic said as he left.

Cj stood finally, and held the cloth to ther head.

"Are you all right?"

Cj turned to see Sam.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. S-Someone pushed me down."

"Gina?"

Sam turned, but was quickly cut off by the agent.

"Sam, where's the President?"

"He's in the limo with Leo. Zoey got in the one behind."

"Where's Josh?"

"toby's looking for him."

With that Cj shook it off, threw the cloth in a garbage can and  
looked for her best friend.

"I-I need a doctor!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
4 HOURS LATER: THE WHITE HOUSE

Cj sat alone in the darkness of her office. Her hand softly rubbing her  
temples as she thought about her next briefing.

*this headache really is one for the record books. what did the doctor say,  
again?  
I can't even remember that...i don't even remember what happened.*

"Uh, Cj?"

cj quickly rolled her chair and faced the door.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't the light be better?"

Sam flicked on the light switch.

"yeah, yeah."

Cj nodded once again and continued her typing on her laptop.

"Cj?"

"What do you need, Sam?"

"I just- i wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah. Cause the doctor said-"

"what did the doctor say?"

"To lie down and get your head checked out."

"Well, one i don't really have time to lay down, and two, i don't see a  
psychiatrist around."

"I think he meant a doctor."

Cj nodded and kept typing.

"Ok then."

Sam left her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and if anyone were to tell you that this violence could have been prevented  
with  
guns, i would only remind you that the President of The United States was shot  
at  
last night sorrounded by the best-trained agents in the history of the World.  
Back  
to the briefing....."

Sam stood by the door, softly nodding and agreeeing with her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

Toby stood there, next to him.

"You should really start working on that speech."

"I'm done with it."

"That was quick."

"It was easy."

"Yeah, well. We need to talk about the memo."

"Yeah," Sam nodded and left with Toby.

\--------

"Carol, could you get me the number of GWU?"

"Uh, sure but don't you want Josh's Doctor's number?"

"No," Cj said sitting down.

"O-Ok."

Carol quickly did as she was told and called.

Cj sat as she did this and lokked across the hall, wanting to see  
Josh, and only saw a closed door.

She spun her chair around quickly and stared out her window.

"Hey."

"H-Hi."

Cj didn't turn her chair to the visitor.

"Cj?"

She finally turned her chair to the visitor and saw  
"fishboy" standing in fromt of her.

"What do you need?"

"How are you?"

"I asked first."

"And i answered, 'how are you.'"

"D-Danny,"

"cj, how are you holing up?"

"I'm doing good. Now, please, leave."

"Why?"

"Why? B-Because i'm tired and-"

"slurring. you're slurring."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"N-No, leave."

Danny shook his head.

"Please, Danny."

Danny finally nodded and left softly.  
\----------

"...so just tell them the Secret Service doesn't comment on procedure."

"Y-yeah."

"Cj, are you feeling ok?"

Toby looked at a dazed press secretary staring at the wall.

"Y-Yeah."

"You really don't sound well."

Cj shook her head and continued to take her notes.

"Did you get your head checked out?"

"yeah, toby, i just stoppped by the drive-thru hospital on my way here."

"So, i take that as a no."

"Yeah."

"You should," he said, as he looked intently at her.

"I d-don't have time."

"You're slurring."

"I'm just tired."

"Get so,me sleep."

"i don't have time."

"You already said that."

"Well, i'm e-emphasizing."

"Cj, go see a doctor."

"No."

"Cj, go see Josh."

"I have a briefing in-"

"After the briefing."

"Fine."

Cj finished her scribbling and took off.

\--------

"....and i won't be around for follow-ups, so you'll have to  
go ask Sam or Toby."

"Why won't you be here?"

"I'm going to go check on Josh."

The reporter nodded,and she took off.

\-----  
1 Hour Later

"...yeah, she's 6 feet tall, auburn hair and answers to Cj. Just make  
sure a doctor checks out her head, ok?"

"Sure, Mr. Ziegler."

Toby finally hung up, happy to hear that Cj would finally  
get her head checked out..whether she knew it, or not.

\------

"Ms. Cregg?"

Cj spun around and saw a doctor asking for her.

"Is Josh ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. But, i need you to come with me."

"O-Ok."

Cj ,bewildered, followed the doctor.

"Where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

The doctor finally showed in her in an exam room.

"I'm fine."

"I'm on orders form a Toby Ziegler."

"I'm going to kil him."

"Now, sit here, please."

"Alright," she said.

She sat down and was thoroughly examined.

"Have you ahd any head-aches, or migrains?"

"Yeah, but i just hit my head."

"That could be a serious head trauma. I'm going to order a  
Head CT and see what we find."

"W-Wait, how long could this take?"

"30-50 minutes."

"I have a briefing!"

"Well, you can cancel."

Cj sigghed and called Leo.

"Leo?"

(Over phone)

"Yeah, cj, what's up?"

"Uh, i'm going to have to stay for maybe another hour."

"Your going to have to scrub the briefing."

"I know."

"Ok, we'll postpone."

"Really?"

"yeah, just get that head checked out and call us when you find out."

"Thanks."

Cj hung up, and waited.

\-------

"Hey Carol."

"Hi, Danny."

Danny stood around the secretary's desk and saw Cj's  
office vacant..that was unusual for that time of day.

"Carol, where's Cj?"

"She went to go visit Josh."

"Oh."

Danny thought that was taking an amount of time Cj herself would  
even refuse to take.

"Well, could you tell me when she gets back?"

"Sure."

Danny nodded and continued on with his business.  
\------

"Well," the doctor said as he came in with her x-rays.

"Finallyy," she softly whispered.

"The CT shows that you have a bruised brain from your fall, that's causing the  
head aches and slurring."

"That's not something they let me work with, is it?"

"It'll take some time, a week or so. You'll be back to normal speech and  
head aches by then."

"Great. A week."

"It could've been a lot worse. It was dangerously close to your Broca, which  
emits signals  
to your body and intelligence. I'm surprised you never passed out since then."

"I'm a tough girl."

"Anyway, i have some pills i need you to take for a week, so that the head aches  
don't get so bad, and it'll stop your slurring."

"Ok. Can i go back to work."

"Fortunately, no. Leo McGarry called in about 10 minutes ago, and i passed on  
the information  
to him, so you'll be on sick days for the week."

"Week?"

"Yes. Anyway," he said taking the prescription out of his lab coat," take these  
once a day,  
and you should be fine."

"Ok. Thank you."

Cj took the bottle and left.

"Oh, wait, i forgot, we need you to stay overnight to monitor just in case, and  
your friend said he'd be more than happy to have you next him."

"Dear Lord, kill me now."  
\-------

" I am never going to forget yesterday, when you said Psychics at Cal Tech. You  
are on my list, Claudia Jean."

"Oh, for the love of god be quiet about it."

Leo and Danny stood by the window watching the two friends rebuttle.

"this is what makes life worth it."

"She's going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah, she's just going to stay home for a week, then she'll be back."

"Good."

Leo looked at Danny with a soft grin on his face as he left.

"You know," Leo started," I'm sure Cj could use some human interaction besides  
psycho.  
Go in there."

"Ok, thanks."

Danny left his jacket at the chair by the door and entered.

"Can i come in?"

"Please," Cj said.

"Hey Danny, how's my favorite paper boy?"

"Uh,"

"He's on a ton of meds, don't ask."

Cj pointed to Josh who was making a face at Cj.

"I can tell."

"This is the 2nd time i've been belted down to the passenger from hell."

"Who was the first time?"

"Fjords," she said as she shook her head sadly.

"Ah, that was when you were nice to me."

"I'm always nice."

"Not to me."

"there are exceptions."

Cj relaxed and sighed softly in her bed as Josh made a burp.

"Ooh! There went my pudding."

Cj shook her head once again.

"I hope you know, whether you are on drugs or not, i am going to remind you  
of this forever."

"What-Ever!"

"I am going to kill him."

Danny nodded his head and continued to talk.

"Anyway, i wanted to let you know that before you shooed me off with your  
slurring, i was going to ask you out to dinner."

"Well, you should've asked, cause i had had way too much coffee."

"and?"

"And, yes, considering i can walk and talk tomorrow."

"That will be very good. I had these reservations at this Italian restaurant,  
but  
i think it's better if we just ordered in."

"That will be fine."

"Wohoo! Cj said yes to Danny, Cj said yes to Danny! Cj and Danny sitting in a  
tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love,then comes-"

Cj finally had enough and threw the first thing she grabbed. An apple.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach you to be quiet."

Danny stiffled a laugh as Cj watched Josh rub his injured forehead.

"That hurt."

"Yes, but it hurt me more than it hurt you."

As Cj apologized to Josh, a nurse came in.

"Uh, sir, visiting hours are over, and Ms. Cregg and Mr. Lyman need their rest."

"Sure. I'll see both of you, tommorow."

"Bye."

"See ya Lover boy," Josh yelled.

"Ok, that deserves another fruit to be tossed..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN*************

* * *

 


End file.
